Through all the Years, through the Far Away, Hello
by Yangu Fuyu
Summary: Little Star. A song from the Spirit world to the Human world, from one Spirit to a Human. Chihiro–Haku [Songfic Through The Years and Far Away Hello, Little Star Ai Miyoko]


Through all the Years, through the Far Away, Hello Little Star

Summary: A song from the Spirit world to the Human world, from one Spirit to a Human. Chihiro–Haku

_Hello, little star  
Are you doing fine?  
I'm lonely as everything in birth_

He looked up to the sky, then over to the grassy fields to the old red building and realized how much had changed since she left through that building, a lot changed since that day, a lot of people became nicer, others drifted away, but he, he tried to stay the same… for her…. In case she did come back. He couldn't keep the promise he made to her, it was something he just couldn't do, of course when he made the promise he didn't know it then, but he wished he could keep it. He wanted to know hoe she was doing, he remembered that card she pulled out of her clothing – she was moving, if it was anything like moving in the spirit world, moving was hard. He lifted his head to the sky again and sighed he felt lonely, and he hated it

_Sometimes in the dark  
When I close my eyes  
I dream of you, the planet earth_

She looked around her emerald room her eyes fell on a green dragon statue, the only one that looked like him, from what her memory served of him, but she tried to see him, every time she closed her eyes to sleep, she always dreamt of him and that place where she wanted to be, but she swore she heard a woman singing, she looked to her radio, it wasn't on, frowning the music was coming from the closed window, she went over to it and opened it, the wind was blowing and so was the music

_If I could fly across this night  
Faster than the speed of light  
I would spread these wings of mine_

The wind blew his hair as the music that was around was sent to the human world; he hoped he could do the same, so fast he would reach her in a second. He watched the distant wind dance around him before it left this world for the one he couldn't live in. he hoped that the music would reach her, for it was for her, if she remembered that is, he hoped she remembered, he didn't know the limitations of one humans memories, but she could still remember when he was a river, when she fell in, she was a mere baby then. He was amazed by her when she fell in, she almost died, when he saved her, she grasped his horns, as if she had done it all before, he smiled, it was just like her to do such a thing

_Through the years and far away  
Far beyond the Milky Way  
See the shine that never blinks  
The shine that never fades_

Her hands started to tremble, as the wind which brought the music danced into the room, like a welcomed friend, she stared at what she could see of the wind, the ruffled things it moved when it past. For a reason she wasn't afraid it calmed her, she felt like she was lost, confused, she remembered the feelings, feeling them when she was there, when he left her because she needed a diversion, she had to find her own way to the boiler room, he showed her the way, the stair broke and she screamed and ran all the way down, then she found the boiler room, and Kamajii and his soot ball workers. The shine from the fires, the water she always saw wont fade from her mind, it wont blink unless someone walked in front of it

_Thousand years and far away  
Far beyond the silky way  
You're the shine that never blinks  
The shine that never dies_

He knew how far away she was, but that wind would reach her, it had to, he wanted to see her again to tell her that he was sorry that he couldn't keep the promise he made to her, and that what she did for him, it was like a light that wouldn't go out, wouldn't blink, it would never die. He looked along the grassy fields and vividly saw her running from him to where her parents were; at her age she needed them, even if he never would say it, even if they were pigs of parents, but he was thankful to them for one thing – they lead their daughter once again to him. It was their fault twice that they met both times they forgot their daughter. He thought placing the spell on them was there punishment, though it was bad of him, that were his thoughts

_Hello, tiny star  
Can you hear me call?  
I'm so blind as everything at birth_

She ran from her room, her parents were out, so they wouldn't know, she ran to the from yard the woman was still singing her song saying hello to her, hoping whoever she was singing to heard her, the woman was like her in many ways, she tried calling out at him a lot of times, she hoped he heard her calls, but she was blind to see if he did or not. If he did wonder the human world it would be like trying to find one tiny star among loads of stars, hopeless, but she wouldn't give in, he would find her, if not she would, hopefully find him, though he might look different, she had grown up, that would make it harder, but they would met again, she wanted to see him again, if that never happened, she was sure that she would cry…. A lot.

_If I could flow against these nights  
Straighter than the string of light  
I would lay these hands on time_

The sun had set; the wind wasn't back yet, so he hoped that it had found her and it was singing. Even though far behind him, the bathhouse – where he lived was in working mode no one called him, she to once had lived there, even though it was a short time what she did there, people still talk about. He looked towards the red building and sighed, he wished he had some kind of string of light, to put time in freeze maybe then he could see her, but she wouldn't be able to see him, so there really wasn't a use in it

_Through the years and far away  
Far beyond the Milky Way  
See the shine that never blinks  
The shine that never fades_

She had her face turned away from the shine of the setting sun, she looked beyond the trees to the trees beyond the ones she saw if her general reach. But if she had something to say to him, what would it be?

_Thousand years and far away  
Far beyond the silky way  
You're the shine that never blinks  
The shine that never dies_

He kept his eyes to the red building and the light that sometimes came from there now and then when a leaf past, showing the boundaries of one world to another. If he had something to say to her, what would it be?

_Through the years and far away  
Far beyond the Milky Way_

The both looked up to the sky  
…I am here…

_You're the shine that never blinks  
The shine that never dies_


End file.
